1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper supply apparatus and more particularly to a paper supply apparatus used in the recording apparatuses such as printers and reproducing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known recording apparatuses such as printers and reproducing machines which comprise: a main paper supply system for feeding paper from a main recording paper container such as a paper cassette; and an auxiliary paper supply system for feeding paper from an auxiliary recording paper container capable of accommodating several sheets of recording paper. Such auxiliary paper supply system is generally called a multi-stack bypass.
In this kind of recording apparatuses, a paper supply mechanism such as a paper supply roller is required for each of the main and auxiliary paper supply systems. This in turn increases the size of the apparatus as well as the cost.
Another type of the recording apparatus was developed which needs only one paper supply mechanism such as the paper supply roller. In this type, the paper supply mechanism must be moved between the main paper supply system and the auxiliary paper supply system. This kind of recording apparatus, therefore, requires another mechanism for moving the paper supply mechanism, making the apparatus large in size and costly.